


This Is No Place To Die

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gamora Need a Hug, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Fix This Canon With Writing, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Ready to take ass and kick names, United in grief, and tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "This is no place to die" and those words ring true for everyone. But for some this meant fighting the battles without your right hand or partners, this is true for the remaining Avengers who now have to find Thanos and avenge the fallen. For others, it is fighting to return home and be surrounded by their loved ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and just me trying to cope after watching Infinity War... If you have not seen the movie please mark this for read later and go watch this. I do not want to spoil it for anyone, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. #ThanosDemandsYourSilence Also, this is sort of an idea of where the other six characters are at...along with others. So, here you go!  
> Please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you thought of this story so far and of the movie if you've watched it.

_They were gone._

Bucky, Wanda, T'Challa, Vision, Sam and Groot.

All of them turned into a pile of ashes, dust in a matter of seconds by the hand of Thanos. Steve didn't know Groot, the tree like alien but the Raccoon called Rocket did, and he knew that the anguish in his eyes was the exact same ones he held in his along with everyone else. Princess Shuri, T'Challa's younger sister was being held by General Okoye and M'Baku, both of whom were trying to hold back tears as the young woman cried.

They all were quietly processing what just happened, what Thanos did to them and the universe. Steve's mind instantly went to Tony. Where was he? What was he doing? Steve didn't want to think Tony Stark gone in a dust of ashes like the others, because Tony Stark would not vanish like that. No, Tony wouldn't be forgotten, disappear into ashes like that.

All of them were in Shuri's lab, the corpse of Vision covered in a simple white sheet away from them. He couldn't look at him, because looking at the white sheet would just be a reminder of everyone that is gone. Instead, he looked to Natasha who was silently tearing up. He reached out and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back. Words never uttered, they never did have to speak.

Steve looked at everyone who survived. Bruce and Rhodey talked quietly, probably about Tony. Thor stood quietly to the side, eyes glassy as if he was in another far away place. All of them suffered by Thanos, one way or another, they all lost and now they had to fight somehow. The man in question came up to the duo, sitting across from them. Thor gave them a smile but like everything that happened, it came tumbling down. Steve and Nat had their arms wrapped around him as he sobbed about the loss of his people, of Hemidall, and his brother, Loki. It was a shock for them.

 _Loki..._ _dead?_

It felt unheard of to them, to hear that Loki, the god, the man who wanted to take over New York years ago, died a hero.

Now Thor had none from his home, just the Avengers. Steve wanted to take everyone's pain and shove down a dark hole but he couldn't. What he could do was to stand back up and avenge the fallen, to make sure they would not be forgotten. He pulled away and stood up.

Everyone's eyes were on him, all of them waiting to see what the captain would do.

* * *

"We need a plan, a place to recover and hide."

Tony watched the blue robot (her name was Nebula, he thought he heard someone say it vaguely) telling him as she started to launch the ship into the atmosphere, away from the planet. Away from the losses of Peter, Strange, Star-Lord, Drax and Mantis.

"Earth. I know a place we could recover on Earth." Tony croaked. He hoped T'Challa would be fine if he hid with them. Maybe Steve and the others regrouped, maybe he wasn't too late, Tony thought to himself. He hoped, that he wasn't late, _he hoped_.

Nebula pressed the last two buttons on the screen and with a jolt, the ship flew towards their destination. It felt like a few minutes, maybe an hour as the view of Earth came into Tony's sight. It looked peaceful, but Tony knew it was far from that. He told Nebula the location and she was entering Earth's atmosphere, straight to Wakanda. As they were coming to land he could see a dome with creatures dead. Something in his gut collapsed and by looking at Nebula, she had the exact feeling as well. They flew past the scene of battle towards the city. They landed on a tarmac, where a group was waiting with weapons pointed straight at them.

"Hold your fire! That's my team's ship! That's my ship!" A voice spoke just as the hanger opened revealing the Avengers. A raccoon came towards them with a worried look it was trying and failing to mask. "Nebula. Where's everyone?"

Nebula was holding back tears as she broke the news to Rocket. The raccoon jumped onto her shoulder and stayed there as tears silently fell down his cheeks.

Tony just looked around and let a breath as he noticed Rhodey, Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Steve. But he knew some were missing and it made his gut twist the way Rhodey and Steve looked at him because he knew that the others who were here disappeared just like Peter. He did not know he was on his knees, crying but when Rhodey held him, it felt like nothing would be the same.

* * *

Bucky woke up on grass. Last thing he remembered was Steve, he was calling out to him because he was disappearing. Slowly getting up, he surveyed the place, it was covered with splotches of trees, a big wide field and what looked like ruins from a temple. It was quiet, too quiet for Bucky's tastes. As if, in any moment an explosion would go off underneath him.

_But he knew that this was not Wakanda._

_Something was wrong._

_Where the hell was everyone? Where was he? How does he get home?_ Those were the thoughts running through his mind as he made his way to the temple. Maybe there was someone who knew where he was, at least that's what Bucky was hoping for.

As he got closer, he noticed a small figure hunched over. It looked to be a child, crying silently clutching her right leg tightly. Bucky didn't want to scare the child but he wanted to know if she needed help. As if sensing someone was watching, the little girl looked up and locked eyes onto his. She had fear but... not to him. There was pain and anguish in those big eyes, something no child should have but they were in hers. She was green and had dark violet hair, it's tips ending in light purple.

"Hi." He said softly. "I'm Bucky, what's your name kid?"

She sniffled. "Gamora." It came out quietly. "He brought you here. Thanos, he brought you here. He brought more. He brought my family here."

"Well, Gamora why don't we find the others. Lets find my family and yours."

The little girl looked at Bucky and at his outstretched metal arm. She tentatively took it, lifting her up and placing her on his shoulders. He was mindful of her injured leg. He looked up at her and knew that somehow, she must have been one of the first ones Thanos killed. But he knew that others were on here just like him and Gamora, that maybe T'Challa or Shuri was here. He didn't want to think of the latter being here... it would break him.

They could find the others and get back home.

They had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS GUYS! Glad you guys are loving this story, especially after the movie. :3 
> 
> Oooooh, cliffhanger! Leave a kudos or comment, love to see what you guys thought of this so far!

Bucky and Gamora traveled through the field for what seemed like hours. He still had his gun and a knife, something to protect himself and the child on his shoulders until he found the others. If there was anyone else besides them in this godforsaken place. Gamora and him swapped tales about their lives. He found out that even though she looked eight years old, she still had her memories before she died, at the hands of her father. That she was raised by Thanos himself, fought to stay alive and fighting against her own sister. Trained to be a weapon, a killer for the Mad Titan himself. In turn told her about his time fighting side by side with Captain America in the Second World War only to fall from a train, found by Hydra and brainwashed to be their assassin, a poster boy of evil. He tells her of being taken in by T'Challa, fixed by Shuri and about his new home-Wakanda.

Gamora could tell that when Bucky spoke about Shuri, it was the same way she spoke about Peter. Voice soft, as if trying to hold on to that memory of that person fearing that it would go away and never return. She could tell that Shuri was Bucky's Diane. She hoped she was using that Terran reference right. She thinks it was.

They were assassins, filled with blood, agony and unbearablly raw pain shrouding them. They were assassins who love and fight, a deadly combination that kept them alive.

On his shoulders, Gamora looked at the knife that Bucky gave her to protect herself. "Ya' need a weapon kid. Gun's too big so I'm entrusting you with my knife." She felt a kinship with the man, he understood the life of an assassin.

They walked up a hill, the grass moving softly in the wind under their feet. Gamora could see a town, joy elated her body. If there was a town, there could be supplies or food. Bucky on the other hand noticed blood down the hill, just droplets. He tapped her good leg getting her attention. Bucky, holding onto Gamora's small feet tightly, trekked down the hill and followed the trail.

Both were hoping that they weren't too late, that it would be a different outcome. That they weren't too late for that person.

The trail led them to bushes by a road of dirt. A small groan could be heard coming from behind the bushes. He slowly lifted Gamora off his shoulders and onto the ground, being mindful of her injured leg. Bucky and Gamora went slowly behind the bush, noticing the figure of a teenage boy. Bucky instantly recognized him as Spider-Boy. He thinks that was his name? Bucky wasn't sure. What he was sure was that the boy was in pain and looked pale. The teen must have noticed them because he instantly jolted up as if ready to attack. There was recognition as to who was standing in-front of him, remembering that battle at the airport. Bucky pulled the boy onto his feet and steading him as he looked about ready to collapse again. His suit wasn't that damaged and Bucky noticed good coming from his head that was drying.

"Your arm looks cooler." It was the first thing that came out of his mouth, bringing a smile onto the older man's face. He introduced himself as Peter Parker. When Gamora got around to introduce herself, Peter's eyes widened. "We thought... the blue lady and Star-Lord said you... died." His voice went quiet towards the end. Gamora felt a lump in her throat and nodded. Nebula made it out... but did she survive was the question in Gamora's brain along with her family.

"I did die, my soul was the reason the Soul stone is in Thanos hand. I failed." Bucky put a hand on her small shoulder. "You didn't die for nothing, Gamora. We still have a chance."

"Can you walk?" Peter nodded at Bucky. He could still walk, still run and fight. Bucky, again placed Gamora onto his shoulders and let her guide them towards the town she said to have seen. The trio made their way down the dirt road towards the town.

It looked deserted, a ghost town. Bucky had his gun at the ready, in case something or someone was stupid enough to attack them. Gamora looked at the buildings and knew instantly what this place was. "Zen-Whoberi." She whispered into the air. This was her home, it looked like it before Thanos and the Black Order massacred half the population, destroying the planet and it's people. But this was Zen-Whoberi, mocking her in life and death. This was what the soul stone did to her, it cursed her.

"Gamora, what's a Zen-Whoberi?" Peter's voice made it's way through her ears. "Zen-Whoberi, it was my home."

* * *

Loki looked around the small group of people. He did not recognize anyone but they knew him and it made him internally smirk. A pain grappled inside him, Thor was alone now. His brother, alone without his people fighting against this madman.

" _You will never be a god._ "

He was right about that. Thanos would never be a god, he hoped Thor made sure of that.

The Avengers were still on Earth, or what remaind of them that is. Those who were here, the Black Panther, Falcon, Wanda Maximoff, Dr. Strange, and the people that called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter, Drax, Mantis and Groot, those are their names Loki reminded himself. They each found one another in the city, Loki making sure they were alright even if the Avengers were right to be wary but knew that each of them ended here because of Thanos.

They stayed in the town, in a big building overlooking everything. Nobody lived in this planet, in the town but it didn't look like anyone lived besides them. It was as if time stood still here in this place.

Sam alerted them that he found three people roaming the streets. It was decided that Loki and Sam would see who was there, if these people were friends or foes. He teleported himself to where Sam said he spotted the trio. He could make out the figures, one of them being just a child sitting on the man's shoulders. Both had weapons while the teenager wore some sort of glittering iron suit with the symbol of an arachnid on his chest.

Sam landed next to him and instantly recognized the people. "Bucky." He shouted getting the man's attention. The man called Bucky looked relived to see the other man along with the young boy standing next to him. After greetings were exchanged, Sam and Loki took them back to the building where everyone was staying.

"White Wolf." T'Challa murmured as he puled Bucky into a hug. He nodded at the others, as Peter hugged Dr. Strange. Gamora was still perched on his shoulders when a man called out her name. She ducked her head, burying it into his hair. "Gamora?" He was concerned for her as she started shaking. Peter saw this as well because he intervened between the group and Bucky. He was whispering something to them making them calm down sightly. He heard Groot ask something but Drax shook his head. Bucky squeezed her good leg as Peter pulled Bucky towards Doctor Strange, the wizard that Peter babbled about. Setting Gamora down, he explained to the doctor about her bad leg. Strange undid the knot on the fabric Bucky used for her leg to stop the blood.

Peter led Bucky to the Guardians. This must be Gamora's family, Bucky thought. The leader, Star-Lord, Peter Quill looked at him and held out his hand which Bucky warily took. "Thank you." He said softly. It was words that held unspoken words, _thank you for keeping her safe, thank you for bringing her back to us._ Bucky smiled.

Night fell among the place as Gamora explained softly where they were. The soul stone brought them here, their souls into the stone itself. It converted the jail they were in, as her home planet, a curse for her besides dying at the hands of Thanos. They were trapped inside the stone, they were trapped on the gauntlet with Thanos himself. Everyone looked at her with grim eyes and pale faces.

_How can they get home now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for continuation and CAPTAIN! I'm so sorry that haven't updated, kept going back and forth with how to end chapter three while also writing up chapter 4. But now here is chapter 3!! Hope you guys like it, please leave a comment or kudos, I really love to see what you guys thought of this and whatnot. 
> 
> PS. The quote at the end is by HG Wells. Thank you all who have loved this story so far, it makes me super happy and it bolsters me to keep working hard to finish this story to the end. More to come on its way!! Especially after finals week. So more chapters and more stories in the changes to the shore story and Princess and White Wolf as well. :3

She turned over the pager that Nick Fury used to contact her with its owner out of sight.

Something was wrong... _very wrong_. It didn't take genius to figure that out, what with the destroyed buildings and whispers of a freakish looking donut-spacecraft that was on earth few days ago it did not take genius to figure things out. There were whispers across the galaxy that the Mad Titan, as some called him did this. Infinity stones, the gauntlet and Thanos all connected through Carol as she flew away from the scene. It also did not help that her 'seventh sense' as Agent Coulson called it years ago, went off hours before as she came flying towards New York.

Something was very wrongs and Carol Danvers needed answers.

Carol decided that Earth's mightiest heroes may be willing to share what happened here on Earth.

Flying low enough for people to see her but high enough to touch the buildings Carol almost didn't see the man with the bow, a man wielding something long that glowed gold nor spot the two miniature sized people that instantly brought her down from the sky. She did however hear 'Hawkeye' 'Hope' and 'Really Scott?'. A hand was offered and she took it, getting to her feet to see who the hell knocked her onto a building roof. She instantly recognized the nickname that Clint Barton used, remembering the young agent under Couslon's wing that the man kept referring to. She did not, however recognize the other three people surrounding her, two people wearing suites-one of them had wings and a short man still holding a golden rope in case she tried to attack them.

"Who the hell are you?" Clint Barton's voice shook with anger and wariness. His two comrades, Hope and Scott, the duo wearing the matching colored suites also seemed ready for a fight against this mysterious blonde. The man that Scott called Wong just looked at her, never saying a word.

"My name-"

"Carol Danvers." Ah, so Wong _did speak_. "Also known as _Captain Marvel_."

* * *

They all arrived at the well kept compound Clint Barton described as Avengers Compound, with it's A standing out and proud for the world to see. The people that stepped out of the Milano and a Quinjet, all battle-worn and wary but Carol could see determination in each of their eyes, a fire that burned bright with each step. Clint, Scott, Hope and Wong greeted each of the heroes. She heard someone shout "Wong!" and saw a dark haired man pull the sorcerer into a hug. It seemed Wong didn't mind as well. 

The heroes that came with Carol were told of the events that transpired with their fights against Thanos and the deaths that occurred at the hand of the Mad Titan.

So many lives lost, for what? The balance of the universe? Carol thought. Apparently its what Thanos wanted and got in the end. _Perfect balance._

Clint whispered something to Captain America and when she saw the look in his eyes-Carol knew there would wariness towards her. Everyone looked at her with judgment and skepticism. Of course they would, they fought aliens before, saw one who took their loved ones and now had a Kree-Terran _hero_ willing to help them. She couldn't blame them. But she could help them.

Nick Fury still had an ace up his sleeve, that was in the form of the superhero from the 90's. The pager was also a hidden ace, one that contained the information about the mysterious Carol Danvers. Her files were never in the SHIELD database when Natasha leaked them to the world, this secret was kept in an old pager in the hands of Nick Fury until now. Natasha easily hacked the pager up until the password, Carol had a feeling she knew what it was.

 _Marvel_ , She smiled to herself as the pager accepted it and the files came to life on a hologram.

"This shit was from the nineties?" Someone from behind Carol whispered. It made her smile.

The hologram showed pictures and grainy videos of what Carol did. One of the videos showed Mar-Vell himself, shielding Carol from a blast that Ronan sent her way. Her heart broke once again seeing him alive. He was long gone now.

"So, who are you exactly?" The man in the metal suit, Tony, asked loudly. "Captain Marvel." It was a title that was passed down to her, a mantel she took with pride. She said with strength and pride towards the Avengers, as Clint introduced them. She pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. She could see the mark that Thanos left on this group, he took people that they loved. It was something that would ignite fires in each and everyone of them to continue this war. It was something she would do as well, for Nick.

They all had to fight for themselves, the people they lost and the universe as a whole.

"We are going to need another spaceship to carry all of us." Tony stated to the group. Carol had to agree, the ship that was called the Milano could carry so many weight but not enough to wander the darkness of space. Let alone reach wherever Thanos was at the moment.

Nebula took the communicator that Quill kept to keep in contact with the team and started to press some buttons on the device. "I know someone." Rocket said. "Just get your shit together. Whatever we'll need to blast through Thanos defenses." She yelled into the small device. It held the key to getting to Thanos, something both her and Rocket knew. "Kraglin... This is Nebula, I need you to keep this tracker on so you can find us. _So get your ass over here now_!"

As everyone gathered their stuff, Wong walked over to Carol. "Will you be joining us Wong?" Carol hoped he said yes. This team, it needed another sorcerer after Doctor Stranger, they needed another person in the mystic arts. Wong nodded. "Someone needed to protect the universe and I cannot do that sitting around." He gave her a genuine smile.

Nebula and Rocket announced to the group that their ride would be here in a few minutes. Space travel was always developing faster in other planets, Carol mused. I wouldn't be surprised if the ship came here in the blink of an eye. The large group all walked outside, marching into the ship. Carol saw people with weapons on their person ready to fight.

It reminded Carol of a quote she once read while in the Air Force all those years ago.

 _If we don't end war, war will end us._ It was one that stuck with Carol during her years as a pilot and later as she fought along-side Mar-Vell to stop the Kree-Skrull war from harming Earth. She still repeated the quote to this day and now as she boarded the ship, Carol Danvers could see that war, this _Infinite war_ had to end where it began. It had to end _with Thanos._

Once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4!! managed to finish it earlier that expected which surprised me, anyway enjoy the chapter folks more to come in the following weeks!

All Valkyrie could remember was having the people be smuggled out through escape pods as the lights flickered on and off through the ship. It was orders from the king, get everyone out and keep them safe. Just get everyone out. She knew Heimdall, Loki, Thor and Hulk would hold whoever it was, just to buy them enough time. They had to have enough time. They had too.

All she could remember was the explosion and think, _they didn't make it._ She didn't think tears would fall but they did. It felt just like when Hela killed all her sisters and now this monster killed of the last of the royal family. All that she could do now is float in space.

Val felt something pull the space pod she was in, someone was pulling her. The pod docked and heard a muffled voice call out from the outside. "Hey! Anyone in there?" Yes, she thought to herself, me. The door was pride opened, the man looked tall with a scruff and short brown hair. His eyes however looked at her with concern. She walked out with her sword in hand but the man didn't seem like a threat considering he did save her life. If she was stuck there for more hours who knows what would have happened to her.

"Who are you?" Her voice was dry and cracking. "Kraglin Obfonteri, a Guardian of the Galaxy. And you are?"

"Valkyrie, my name is Valkyrie."

It felt like weeks floating along space inside the Quadrant with Kraglin. She mourned Thor, Loki and Himdeall in those weeks, sparing by herself and drinking until she passed out. That's all she did until Kraglin got the call.

_"Kraglin... This is Nebula I need you to keep this tracker on so you can find us. So get your ass over here now!"_

It was from a friend of his called Nebula. They were headed for Earth or _Terran_ as he called the planet, where something went horribly wrong. Valkyrie could agree with Kraglin as she strapped herself in, something in the universe was wrong.

Kraglin and her watched as the ship docked inside the larger space craft. People spilled out and when she saw a short man with curly hair and another, rather tall blonde haired man with an axe-she tackled them. Thor nearly squeezed the life out of her, tears falling from his face onto her shoulder. Valkyrie already knew that right now, they were the last Asgardians ready to face battle. That Thor was the last of the royal family that survived the explosion and it twisted her heart at the realization that Loki wasn't with them. She could already hear him shout, "Its Loki, not Lackey." and it made her laugh. But it felt just like when the Valkyries, themselves fell at the hands of Hela. Now it was Loki who fell at the hands of Thanos and just like battle against Hela, Valkyrie swore she would avenge Loki as well. Loki, Heimdall, Asgard and everyone else-Valkyrie swore she would. She swore it.

She was introduced to his teammates, the ones that called themselves the Avengers. In the corner of her eye, she could see Kraglin weep quietly at what Nebula and the small furry creature told him. Kraglin, with teary eyes told her that these were the last of the Guardians and it made Valkyrie's heart break. Nebula and Rocket, these were Kraglin's friends and the trio were the last of their team. Just like her, Thor and Bruce. They went to the front where some stood while others sat, she noticed a blonde haired women wearing red, blue with hints of gold standing like a leader. "That's Captain Marvel." Bruce whispered to her. A warrior, that had her dan combined against her will, half human and half Kree. What Valkyrie saw in Captain Marvel was that she looked like a captain. She walked and talked like a leader, Valkyrie mused. The woman held herself with composure and strength as if she had been a captain all her life. If anyone could help them defeat Thanos, Valkyrie knew it would be this woman.

Kraglin had the Quadrant zoom away from the planet, the others sat around looking horrible. There were scratches along their bodies and faces from battle. Thor explained to her that Thanos had gone after them as well because they held two of the stones, the time stone and mind stone. By the looks of it, the stones were in the possession of Thanos. Now all of them, these strangers from Midgard and beyond were about to go fight the madman. She would be right there with them, Valkyrie would fight with Thor and Bruce for Asgard, for Heimdall and Loki.

The other Captain, Steve Rogers talked about where would Thanos have gone, theories for where he could have gone to heal from Thor's attack on him. "He could be anywhere." Nebula told Steve. Out of all of them, Nebula was the one that knew more Thanos having been raised alongside Gamora by him. But even with the information, Nebula had no idea where he could be. "Maybe we have to retrace his steps, like find out his 'safe place'." The looks that Nebula and the one Thor called Tony Stark meant they knew exactly where they would be going.

"Kraglin, chart a course to Titan."

* * *

_"Daughter?"_

_"Did you do it?"_

_"Yes"_

_"What did it cost?"_

_"Everything."_

Gamora woke up rattled to her core. For a moment she thought Thanos was right behind her, waiting for her just like she saw him when he entered the realm. Looking around, she wasn't in Thanos ship, she was with the other Avengers and the other Guardians all asleep. Some were already awake, one of them being Peter Parker who saw Gamora get up. She walked slowly as not to hurt her leg. Doctor Strange tried everything her could, but she was still limping. Which was fine by her, she was just a child right now. She couldn't fight and even if she tried what good would her eight year old self do against him?

She limped over to Peter, who helped her sit down on one of the dining room chairs next to him. He hands her a plate of food that Wanda and Groot have found, deeming it safe to eat. Gamora already knew that, she ate this type of food before, a long time ago. She nibbled on it.

"There could be more people out there." Peter stated. She looked at him with wide eyes and he elaborated."Sam was doing patrol and picked up two heat signatures coming from the east. Opposite from where you and Bucky came from. We think it could be people from outside but nobody knows for sure."

Gamora frowned. If it was true what Sam picked up and what Peter told her, then two more souls could be stuck in this prison just like the rest of them. The question was, who were they?

The rest of the group stirred and after eating breakfast, decided on what best to do with the two new people in this place. They decided that Doctor Strange, Wanda, T'Challa, Bucky, Sam and Star-Lord would go. The rest of them would wait here. Bucky made sure to put his foot down whenPeter and Gamora both wanted to help. He knew that their hearts were in the right place but he didn't want to see them get hurt anymore. To placate Gamora and Peter, T'Challa came up with an idea. "You can be our eyes from above. Watch our moves from here and make sure no funny business arises." The two seemed to take the deal, even if Peter tried to argue that he was an avenger, it was shot down. So, the two of them along with Loki, Groot, Drax and Mantis watched as the group went to find other people who have been sucked into the stone.

It felt like hours passed by. Peter and Gamora wandered the place, promising Loki that they wouldn't venture outside the town even though it made Gamora's skin crawl. It felt bizarre seeing her home planet intact. No traces of the massacre Thanos and the Black Order did, no blood covering the town or buildings crumbled into dust by the Chitaurri. It was spotless, beautiful and peaceful. It was a place the Soul Stone created, not only for her but for the other heroes as well.

There was peace, its what anyone of them would want at the moment. But not like this. The peace they wanted, she wanted was one with their families and loved ones. Arms hugging each person

They decided to perch themselves on one of the balconies that overlooked the entire town. It made Gamora feel dizzy being high up, remembering how Thanos dragged her and threw her off the cliff to obtain the Soul stone. She remembered hitting the floor, the air leaving her body, along with her soul.

"Hey Gamora." She looked at Peter, who had his eyes on the sky. "Is this what your planet actually looked like?" Gamora could hear genuine curiosity in his tone of voice. So, she opened up, childishly might she had. She felt childish, always scared but that was normal.

Before she could respond they heard loud voices and then feet running behind them. Gamora brought out the knife while Peter positioned himself atop the railings, arms directed at Groot. He looked out of breath, huffing out the announcement that the group has returned. Looking at one another, they dashed away.

On one of the sofas, sat two new figures that Gamora or Peter didn't know. They were from earth, Gamora was sure and some o the Avengers knew the duo. Their names were Maria Hill and Nick Fury, who worked for SHIELD. They were agents, good guys who worked alongside the Avengers. Nick Fury, on his part did not look unfazed by aliens, Gamora could tell this wasn't his first encounter.

"So, _she's_ the daughter of Thanos?" In an instant, people came to her defense but Fury put his hand up to silence them all. "I want to know her side of the story." Gamora pushed to be seen by Nick Fury. Is one eye bore into hers. He was looking to see if she could elaborate on everything-Thanos and the Soul Stone itself. So, looking into his eye, Gamora told this Terran the truth.

That, much to peoples thoughts or beliefs, Thanos was and never will be her father by this point, she would call him her murderer. That being said, the soul stone was tricky to explain to them. "It's sentient, it has a mind of its own. One that wants souls, takes anyone who died by the other stones or its wielders hand. It sent us to another plane inside itself. Others as well must be trapped somewhere in alternative existences inside the stone."

"How do we get back?"

She bit her lip but continued. "The first time I went to go see the keeper of the stone, the one who tries to turn others back he told me something. He told me, that for the soul stone to bring others back, it has to be spilt down the middle. That's how we'll get out." Nick Fury nodded.

It was true, that the soul stone to release the souls would have to be spilt down the middle. What she did not tell them was that she would not return when the time came and it would break her heart all over when it did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter five! The next chapter is slowly being worked on, I'm posting it on either Friday or Saturday so keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Fun Fact: Tanngnjost and Tanngrisnir are the names of Thor's actual goats in Norse Mythos and are actually incorporated into the Marvel Comics as Toothgrinder and Toothgnasher. 
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading folks! :3

The planet looked deserted and battle worn, just like how Tony and Nebula left it. Buildings long gone of life, rust covering the planet along with the echoes a fight.

Carol walked with the rest of Avengers towards the wreckage of the ship that Tony crashed in. Somehow, after the battle between Thanos that ship still stood, a blessing in disguise it seemed for them. They climbed inside the gaping hole. What they were looking for was memories hard-drive that Thanos must have stored inside one of the ships, at least thats what Nebula told them before landing on Thanos home planet.

The inside of the ship was cold and undisturbed since Tony landed on Titan to face Thanos. They went straight to the console of the ship, where Nebula found what they were looking for. It was videos from the ship that Nebula was captured. The hologram flashed to life and there was Nebula screaming, she was being torn to pieces slowly, painfully until another voice spoke up telling Thanos to stop.

_"Where is the Soul Stone?"_

"Gamora." Rocket whispered as a green skinned woman with hair that ended in vibrant violet tips looked at her little sister with tears.

_"Vormir! The stone is on Vormir."_

It sent a chill down their spines as Thanos took Gamora and whisked her way to the location of the Soul Stone. Vormir, so that's where they had to go. It made sense to Carol that to find more information about this cryptic stone, they had to go to the planet that it last stayed on.

Nebula turned off the hologram and the rest of them trailed out of ship to the Quadrant ready to go to Volmir.

"How are we going to get there, to Volmirl-"

" _Vormir._ " Nebula said sharply. "That's where we get information about the Soul Stone. The more we know, the knowledge, we could use it against Thanos." Carol nodded, it made sense.

It was tedious travels for Carol. But she lasted in worst conditions than being in a ship with other supers. She got to know the Okoye, Steve Rogers aka Captain America himself and all the other heroes on the ship. The one she bonded the most was Shuri and Thor. The princess of Wakanda had a heavy heart losing both her brother and a _friend_ , in the form of one James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. She told Shuri about losing Mar-Vell, something both women could relate in. Sometimes they joked about the technology of the passing decades, from both the nineties and now.

"Miss Danvers?" Thor had curiosity written all over his face. It reminded Carol of her younger brother whenever he wanted to ask too many questions but didn't want to annoy anyone. " _Carol,_ Thor. Call me Carol." She said with a smile.

"Why did you not come to the battle of New York? Why now?" She could see every single Avenger tense and look directly at her. It seemed they had Thor tell her this question since she seemed somewhat close to the god of thunder.

"The universe needed me." And it was true. After she took on the mantle, Carol took off to make sure the Chitaurri or Ronan didn't damage another planet like what they would have done to Earth. She explained to the group that when news got to her on Xandar that the Chitaurri were defeated by a group called the Avengers back on Earth, well Carol contacted Nick. There, he explained that the Avengers were here to stay but would always contact her if anything rose that the Avengers couldn't handle or were defeated.

"I have a seventh sense if you'd like to call it that, its better known as a cosmic one. Anyway, it lets me know things that will happen in the due time, things that will occur later-"

"Did you know that Thanos will attack." Tony asked her. All of a sudden, eyes were on her and the room felt tense. "No." It was the truth. "I was blindsided by this until news got to me, when I got Nick's SOS it was too late."

There was still a lot of tension but the group could she that Carol was telling the truth. "But how are you so young if your from the nineties?" Shuri joked. Carol laughed but answered the young woman's question. "Kree DNA can do wonders, slowly stoping my aging-and wrinkles."

* * *

They were slowly trusting her and respecting her. It couldn't be pushed but in time they would, if anyone could get Nick Fury as one of their personal friends then that was something in the Avengers books, for sure. The travel to Vormir was a success as Kraglin landed the Quadrant on the barren planet. Steve decided she, War Machine and Thor would fly up to make sure no other beings would harm them. When the coast was clear, the others made the hike up, coming to the open cavern.

There, the heroes were met by a shadowy entity.

"Is that a Dementor?" Whispered Tony. "I don't know but please don't say Expelliramus on that thing Tony." Rhodey said back.

" _It's_ _Expecto Patronus!"_

Carol turned around to face both of the men in the iron suits. "Hey, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, can we shut it!" Making both men go quiet. As Carol turned around she called back to them. "Iron Man's right."

" _I told you!"_

_"Shut the hell up, Hermione."_

After shushing the two grown men once more, the shadowy figure spoke. "We meet again _Captain America_." It had a thick german accent and when it looked up, all Carol could see was red. She knew exactly who this person was- _Red Skull_ , the Head of HYDRA and the person Captain Rogers defeated.

Steve, instantly stepped forward and looked directly at the man. "Schmidt. Thought you were dead?" His voice held no sympathy of the man. Red Skull, for his part merely looked at Rogers. "I am trapped here, a stonekeeper. To advise those that seek the treasure, that treasure is long gone."

"We know-"

"But you seek something else? or more importantly, _someone. You both have lost someone to Thanos."_ His eyes were now on Nebula and... Thor. Red Skull beckoned them forward and they did. "They are gone. Unlike the others, that is."

That caught everyones attention. "What do you mean Azkaban?" Tony questioned. "I mean, that the others you mourn are imprisoned in the Soul Stone. That, much to your beliefs are very much alive just stuck."

"And how do we get them _unstuck_?" Asked Steve, looking just as desperate as the others. He looked like he was about to punch Red Skull but Carol held him back. "We need more information Rogers." She could tell he wanted to fight but they couldn't risk that. Steve looked at her, Captain and Captain. He knew exactly what she was telling him through her eyes, it made him relax but there was still anger and desperation in his eyes.

Red Skull continued as if he didn't tick off his enemy. "The stone itself is sentient. It has mind of its own but to free them, you must cut it down the middle. When you do that, everyone is free."

He looked at Thor and Nebula, both of whom looked even more rigid. "Your siblings, are here. Something the stone brought, which is a mystery even I can't answer." Steve's eyes widened along with Carol's. She was told by Thor that his brother, Loki died trying to kill Thanos and Gamora, Nebula's sister died after taking Thanos to the location to the Stone. Now, Red Skull was telling them that the bodies of those two were here on this planet. "Only them. They can only retrieve their siblings, the rest of you will wait _here_."

Thor and Nebula nodded. They followed Red Skull, silently walking out of the cavern to where the bodies of Gamora and Loki will be. Everyone else just looked at each other, hope spreading through them. They could get the others back from the Soul Stone.

She looked at Steve Rogers, who just looked rattled. "Crazy, uh?" She gave him a small smile. He huffed out a laugh. "I thought he was dead. But, I'm glad he's stuck here, far away from earth, he's in his own prison." Carol nodded. She could never understand what Steve went through under the ice and after, when he woke up. Carol could never understand what Steve Rogers went through but she could relate to him on other levels. So, She told him about her time in the Air Force.

"My brothers always idolized you and so did I. My dad, he didn't see me as an equal with my siblings. Told me to go back into the kitchen to help my mom. I had to claw myself to the top, got into the Air Force and college with it. Dad never did give me that acknowledgment but I knew that even if he couldn't give it to me, I know that I have other people who believe in me. I, like my brothers, idolized you as well. Not a crush, like my bothers used to tease but I looked up to you-even when I made it to the Air Force, I still made sure to make you proud somehow. It made me feel that, is someone like Steve Rogers could be a Captain, so can a _girl like Carol Danvers._ "

Steve patted Carol's shoulder, a genuine smile on his face for what she just said. "From one captain to another, I'm glad I won't be the only one to help lead." Carol nodded, a grin forming on her lips. They talked more on the brutal days of training, quietly hearing footsteps coming back up to where they were.

Thor held the body of Loki, wrapped in a dark green and gold shroud. Gamora's body, in Nebula's arms was wrapped in grey and purple shroud. Both of them had somber looks on their faces even though Nebula was trying to make her face go neutral, she was failing. But something else seemed rattle Nebula as well, Red Skull must have told her something that bothered her and whatever it was Nebula wasn't going to tell them yet. All of them walked with the two, as if trying to hide away the pain that was sinking into Thor and Nebula.

As Carol and Steve were the last to walk out, the voice of Red Skull stopped them all in their tracks as Nebula and Thor marched onto the Quadrant. They were far ahead that the words Red Skull uttered sent chills down everyones spine.

Steve's face was unreadable. It looked like he was remembering something far away, something that he forgot until Red Skull spoke.

" _Did I not tell you that there will be_ _no flags in the future Captain?_ "

* * *

"Where are we gonna put them?" Scott was the brave one to voice the question on everyones minds. "To rest, I mean." He stumbled over his words as to not upset the god of thunder or an assassin robot.

Over the few days after they left Vormir, Thor and Nebula stayed close to one another. Whispering a plan of sorts, along with Valkyrie who always looked upset with whatever the duo was trying to convince her. By the looks of it now, it seems Thor finally swayed her on their side.

Thor gave them a sad smile. "On Asgard." This made some of them worried, especially Bruce who saw firsthand the destruction of Thor's home and remembered how it literally blew up. Maybe Thor was a drowning in his grief and 

"Thor?" He said. The god must have known about the looks of concern on his teammates because he clarified. "We can't have them on here, it'll be a risk. I know Asgard is gone, I am not a fool but the ruins of it still hang where it once was. We are going there and I will be placing both Loki and Gamora's bodies there. I have someone that will watch over them when we go defeat Thanos." He trailed off after that and went back to finish the final touches on his brother's shroud leaving the Avengers behind.

The Quadrant landed on Asgard or what was left of it.

The once golden kingdom now was dark, grey and crumbling. It held a story of destruction and pain at every corner but also a wave of sorrow for the once beautiful home Thor used to describe to the Avengers. It was a shell of it's former glory.

The bodies were hovering, thanks in part to Rocket and Tony who constructed a makeshift hovering table. Valkyrie and Thor were guiding Loki's while Nebula and Kraglin led Gamora's. Loki's sphere was placed on top of his body and Gamora's sword was placed on her's as well. They reached the castle, now crumbling after the destruction that Held left in the wake of the battle. Somehow, the inside was still intact but everything else was dust and debris. Footsteps approached the wary team and a soft bleat followed.

"Tanngnjost! Tanngrisnir!" Thor called out. Two, rather large white goats came climbing down to Thor. Their large twisted horns bumped softly at their masters hands and bleated sadly as if they too felt the sorrow that Thor held. Valkyrie ruffled Tnngnjost's head. "My goats, they pulled my chariot before my father banished me to earth. I set them free, let them travel the realm or sent them to Yggdrasil."

He turned to look at Nebula and Kraglin, a serious expression on his face. "You'll have my word, Gamora's body will not be disturbed so long as my goats are here." As if to prove Thor's point, one of the goats knocked over a large block of cement making it fly a few feet away from the group. "Thank you Tanngrisnir!"

They laid the bodies where Odin's throne once stood. It felt ironic for Thor that Loki finally got to be on the throne once more, it almost made him laugh.

_Almost._

As Tanngnjost and Tanngrisnir stood on either side of the bodies, Thor beckoned them farewell. "Take care of them." He whispered to his goats. He knew that Gamora and Loki's bodies will be protected, they'll be undisturbed until they come back.

It is the smallest peace Thor could give their souls right now. 

When the sight of Asgard was behind them, Nebula decided to tell them what Red Skull had told her. A hint as to where Thanos may be. 

"It could be our only lead." She told the rest of the Guardians and Avengers. "Thanos feels grief for what he did to Gamora, he cared for her. That being said, it could be a possibility that he may have gone to her home." 

Rockets head shot up instantly. "Gamora told us that she was the last of her kind." Nebula looked squarely at the raccoon. "Don't you think I know that? She's the last of her kind, yes but her planet still stands. It still thrives to this day. That's where he'll be at." 

Steve nodded and looked at everyone else. They all wanted to believe and if Nebula is telling the truth, that Thanos is on his adopted daughter's home planet after he killed her, well they'll be gearing up for the showdown against him. 

"Get us there. Everyone else, suit up and get ready for a fight."

Nebula turned, looking at Rocket and Kraglin. 

"Start the jump to Zen-Whoberi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update, Chapter 6!! The end of the story is coming to a close folks!! It's just going to get sadder, so fair warning guys!!   
> Chapter 7 will be uploaded on my birthday (which is actually coming up May 18!!!), so look out for the next chapter. But knowing me, I'll probably upload it tomorrow cause I busted through it literally an hour ago.   
> Anyway, hope you like it!  
> :3

Bucky could tell something was bothering Gamora from afar. Especially, when Peter Parker finally begged to be let out and to wander the strange place they were trapped in. But Gamora just looked like someone hit her, fists clenched and eyes trying so hard to be brave. She was holding something in, a secret that was ruining her from the inside and out.

They all walked in a group with weapons at the ready to attack but it seemed they were the only ones in this realm. They were the only ones in the stones prison with no way out.

"It didn't look like this, when I left." She looked at Peter. "My planet, my people they were massacred by Thanos and the Order, a long time ago. My planet, it crumbled, its gone." Everything went quiet as they all looked at Gamora.

"Gamora, you don't have to-" But Gamora kept going. She didn't even know who spoke to her but she kept going as this pressure kept going down on her chest. "He took me away from here, telling me that I was now his daughter. I blocked out the deaths of my people and now..." She trailed off.

Gamora felt everyone's sympathy drown her, she felt like she couldn't breath. Why couldn't she breath?

Why didn't she kill Thanos?

Why couldn't she live in peace?

Why?

Tears kept rolling down her cheeks as she tried to breath. She heard someone talk to her but their voice sounded so far away.

"Gamora, look at me." It was Strange. He instructed her to follow his breathing pattern and to squeeze Bucky's metal arm. After a few minutes her breathing pattern calmed down but she was still crying. Gamora's mind was somewhere else.

_Why did everyone else suffer? It should be my burden._

_It should be both out burdens._

She was startled by the voice in her head, looking wildly at the other people around her. Her eyes finally landed on Loki, a tall man with long jet black hair and a smirk on his lips. His eyes looked at her with sadness and she knew that he wasn't brought in ashes like the others.

_What did your planet look like?_

_I can see it, just can't describe it._

_Do you want me to show you my home?_

"Asgard?" She blurted out remembering Thor talk briefly about his home. Loki cocked an eyebrow. "Thor told me a bit about his home." Loki's smiled sadly.

He outstretched his hand and Gamora took it. Everyone else waited with bated breaths as if Loki was about to let an explosion go off around them. Instead he used his magic and the planet changed to gold. "Asgard" Loki Whispered to Gamora. "This is what it looked like before Hela."

"Who's Hela?" Sam asked. "Odin's first born." Loki replied, his eyes glassy.

Everyone stayed quiet after that.

All of a sudden, the scenery changed from gold to fire as a woman launched knives at a fiery being. "Surtur." Murmured Loki. They all watched as Surtur plunged his sword and Asgard imploded.

It changed to another place, tall buildings and metal ships that honked. "This is my home." Peter said as he knelt next to her. "New York City, Queens." He had a far away look as he watched his city light up with life. Gamora was fascinated, always wanting to go to Earth one day. She knew that it will never happen.

She hoped that Peter and the other Guardians got to go, for her.

Queens changed melting to another vibrant city that looked like the future. She turned to Bucky and T'Challa who both had sad smiles on their faces. "Wakanda's beautiful T'Challa." She told the king. He smiled at her. "You will visit, all of you and we will toast. Once we get out, we will toast."

He said it with such determination, that Gamora almost believed him.

 _She wanted to believe_. 

* * *

"How did you die?"

Loki looked at the young girl, the daughter of Thanos. Gamora. Even now looking at this eight year old girl, Loki knew she was an older woman who died at the hands of this monster.

He looked at this person and told her the tale of his death.

There were tears in her eyes as Loki told her about Thanos bargaining the Tesseract over his brother's life. "He loved you." She interrupted his story. "Thor, he loves you still." He almost choked up.

"I was a sacrifice for him." She took a deep breath and continued. " _The thing you love the most._ I was the thing he _loved so much that my life was cut just to get this stupid stone."_

_Gamora's voice shook as she described the way she fell and when her body impacted with the cold ground. It was fresh in her mind, she could almost feel the air leave her lungs._

"We can't leave." She was crying again and was getting sick of it. Loki stroked her hair. She relaxed slightly. "I couldn't tell them. Because if I told them, they would try to find a way and there is no way. They will have to leave and we will be here." Her voice was shaking with emotions.

When the time came, Loki and Gamora would have to make sure everyone got out of this hell. Gamora knew it would be the most gut-wrenching thing she would do to her family. But it was for the best, that they live a life that Thanos didn't take. They had live without her when the time came. They had to.

"I hope whoever strikes the final blow, that person goes for Thanos head." Gamora grinned, her voice steel. Loki matched that grin, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I hope so too, Gamora. I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE. MORE. CHAPTER. LEFT. DUN DUN DUUUUN

Gamora's home planet looked alive, _thriving_. It was far from the truth that she was told, that children knew no hunger when there weren't any to begin with. There was some cybernetic people but the Zen-Whoberies as Neubla called them were wiped out and Gamora is the last. _Was_ the last, Nebula corrected herself. She would avenge her sisters and her sister's family.

If there was an opening during the battle, she would chop of Thanos head. Nebula will make him suffer. They would all make him suffer for what he did to their loved ones.

Kraglin kept the Quadrant up in space as everyone shuffled onto the Milano. She told Kragling to stay far away and would call when they got the stone, he would be their only way off this planet. He understood and wished them well, he held Rocket and Nebula back as everyone was boarding.

"Give 'em hell from the Guardians." Rocket cocked the gun while Nebula gave him a grin.

"We will." She told him.

With that, they got on the Milano. Rocket and Nebula sat at the front, as the ship was undocked from the Quadrant and steered towards her adopted sister's planet. She instantly got deja vu, remembering Ego's planet and by the look on Rocket's face, Nebula knew she wasn't the only one who was remembering that fight.

They landed far away, enough for the ship to be unshared during battle. They walked ahead and saw a town or what was left of it. It reminded them of the planet Titan, all broken and desolated from Thanos. But at the same time it didn't, all throughout the planet was lush green and beauty. The only thing that was destroyed was this large city.

"We got one shot. We are going to go in for the arm, it's the only way to get the stones and to stop him. We chop his arm, get the gauntlet and reverse everything." Steve Rogers looked at them. He looked at Shuri, Okoye and M'Baku who had faces of warriors ready to avenge their king and brother. He looked at Rocket and Nebula, who were ready to set hell on this planet if it meant spilling Thanos blood. He looked at Wong, Scott and Hope, all here to stop this madman, to set things right. He looked at the Avengers, all tired but also ready to avenge the Earth and their losses. They've done this before, they could damn well do it again.

Finally, he looked to Captain Marvel, who also had heartache and ready to help these heroes for the good of the universe. _A hero for the millennium- all of them were uncanny but they were Avengers._

" _Avengers, Assemble!_ "

It began with a bang. Tony, Rhodey, Thor and Captain Marvel all flying to draw the Mad Titan's attention away as the other's shot blasts and scratches at him. But it was Wasp who landed the first blow making him fly backwards a few feet before trying to pummel them with buildings and debris. Thanos's wound where Thor's axe landed was still clear as day along with the burn that the infinity stones left. There was dry blood around it but it didn't heal al that much giving them all hope. But even with the wound, Thanos was still dealing blow after blow on them. He sent buildings from the already dead town and chunks of the ground zooming straight at the Avengers. Steve knew they needed an upper hand _._ He told Hope to go get Valkyrie and find Banner, he just needed a _push._

"Bring the Hulk out!" He hollered into the comm link. "Cap, he won't come out!" Valkyrie shouted. "Make him come out, don't care how. We need Hulk."

The fight was still going. All of them, these Avengers fighting for the universe. They fought against him with ease, as if they fought side by side for years, Wong making people disappear and re-appear to let them strike blow after blow on Thanos. Ant-Man grew larger than Thanos trying to pummel him to the ground for the others to get the gauntlet. But even with his injured side where the gauntlet burned his flesh, Thanos still controlled the stones, he was still winning. "You still don't learn do you _Stark_." He called on Tony, his words echoing across the empty city. All of a sudden a roar was heard.

Steve heard a buzz at his ear. "I think I made him pretty mad Cap." _Wasp?_ Something crashed at Thanos as Wasp pulled Steve away. Standing right in front of him was Hulk and Valkyrie, who stood on his shoulders.

"Nice of you to join the party big guy!" hollered Tony. Hulk roared and together they charged once more.

With Hulk back in the game, it was a slim advantage as the green guy practically tried to rip him limb from limb, this gave Steve the opportunity to end it. But with their shock Thanos over powered Hulk, even with Tony, Wasp, Rocket, Shuri and Rhodey blasting at him. Thanos staggered back as everyone sent blast after blast.

Wong wrapped a golden rope around Thanos free hand, holding him in place as Scott and Hulk held the Mad Titan in place. Steve and Tony held the other arm, pulling desperately to get the gauntlet off of him. The blasts were still coming at him, blinding him with pain and fury. Everyone else surrounded him in a circle, ready to attack as well. He screamed.

They had to get this off. They had to.

"Carol, NOW!" Steve shouted.

Time stood still as Carol launched Nebula onto Thanos. Valkyrie threw her sword, Nebula caught it just as she was getting closer to her target. Thor sent his axe straight at the gauntlet, a loud squishing sound meant to the heroes that the arm was off. Tony and Steve scrambled back with the gauntlet as Nebula, with Valkyries sword, let a clean sweep on his neck.

Thanos mouth stood agap as he looked at Nebula, who landed right in front of him, her hand with the bloody sword. He took a step closer towards her and collapsed, his head falling away from his limp body.

For a moment everything felt surreal for them.

Did _this_ just happen? They all thought. But as the body of the Mad Titan stopped breathing, they all felt emotions run through them. It was over.

Steve got the gauntlet off of the hand, handing it over to Nebula.

She looked at the yellow stone, the _Soul Stone._ She knew what needed to be done, they all did. Pulling the stone away from the Gauntlet, she held it up for the others to see. This was it. Setting the stone down, she looked at Thor.

" _Do it_." Steve told him.

With that, Thor sliced the Soul Stone in half.

* * *

"Something's happening." Mantis told them, her eyes wider than usual. They all could see that something was indeed happening around them. The usual blue sky they were all familiar with was now crumbling. Gamora knew it, she felt it in her gut. Someone cracked the stone.

Gamora looked at everyone, all of them with looks of hope and relief while she stood there practically shaking. She looked at Loki, his facial expression was neutral but his eyes also held heavy sadness at the crushing reality that he wouldn't see his brother.

All of a sudden they could hear voices. They ran outside to the center of the city and on the platform where Gamora was taken by Thanos years ago, now stood a portal. It was golden and as they got closer they could hear the voices clearly. It was their friends and family.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Quill exclaimed as everyone else murmured in agreement. Gamora felt her gut twisting.

"Peter." He turned to look at her, there was hope in his eyes. Hope that they can finally go home. "I can't go." It was a punch in the face for him and her friends.

"I am Groot?" Groot looked at her like she was crazy. But Gamora shook her head. "Gamora, what are you talking about? Of course you can go! Don't you get it were free now." But Gamora shook her head.

She had a sad expression on her face. Now everyone looked at her with confusion as well. "I was the reason he got the stone. I was the sacrifice needed to obtain the Soul Stone, a soul for a soul. I can't go Peter. I'm stuck here."

But Peter Quill wouldn't have it as he tugged at Gamora as he went to the portal. As he pushed her into the portal, she was thrown back. Tears streamed down her face as Peter started to yell at the portal. Gamora knew that Peter wasn't going to back down from trying to find a way to get her out of her. So she did what she had to do. Gamora rant full speed and pushed Peter making him topple over into the portal. She was sobbing and shaking as Peter's yells could be heard on the other side.

"GAMORA."

She didn't answer. She couldn't answer.

Drax, Mantis and Groot stepped up next to her, ready to go but not ready to say good-bye. Groot pulled her into a hug. Gamora sniffled and whispered, "We are Groot." She kissed his cheek. Drax didn't have anything to say only with tears as he hugged Gamora and Mantishugged her as well. Her antennas glowed and Gamora felt braver. She hugged Mantis tighter.

They left, joining Quill on the other side.

Others left as well, all giving Gamora a sad look and goodbyes as well. Nick Fury shook hand with her and T'Challa gave her a hug.

Peter Parker hugged her, tight. "I wish you could see New York. You'd love it." He smiled and she gave him a wobbly one in return. "You show it to my family, okay? For me." Peter nodded with tears in his eyes. As he stepped into the portal, he waved goodbye at her and disappeared.

Bucky knelt down and gave her a sad smile. She wanted to cry again. Bucky and Peter were now in her heart, where the Guardians and Nebula were-they were her family. "You did not die for nothing, you here me?" She nodded. "I'm going to miss you Gamora."

"You too Bucky." She whispered. They were assassins, she hoped at least one of them got peace. Gamora hoped that he was at least reunited with Shuri, he deserved it. 

Bucky gave her one last wave and he walked into the portal. Loki stood next to her as the portal disappeared. They heard a scream, Nebula's voice was clear as she screamed her older sister's name and Thor's voice boomed from the other side, his little brother's name also clear. It was a heart wrenching, they both could hear the hope dashed away from their siblings as the portal closed.

It was their prison.

It was their burden, after all.

* * *

"GAMORA"

"LOKI"

Groot, Mantis and Tony held Nebula back. Peter was held to the ground by Rocket and Drax as the man tried to get himself sucked back into the stone. Hulk had a tight grasp on Thor, who was calling out his brother's name.

"Why aren't they coming out?" The God of Thunder yelled at the people who were freed from the stone. "Tell me, NOW."

"Because they can't." Peter's voice sounded despondent. All the fight was drained from him. "They can't come back. She's stuck there."

They heard thunder crash among the sky, lighting sparking on Thor's skin at what Peter just told him. "Thor." Nebula looked at him. It was a look in her eyes and they both knew that the resurrected people were telling the truth.

The stone glowed, even as two pieces. As Thor and Nebula were let go, they each got one piece of the stone, as if it was their sibling. As if they could see Loki and Gamora through the glowing light.

"Bucky?" Peter looked around, calling out the man with the metal arm. He looked at the young man who just looked around the place. Bucky instantly knew where they were, a chill ran down his spine as he remembered Gamora telling him about her home planet and why the Soul Stone created it in there.

"It really was her prison." Peter said out loud. Bucky and Mantis nodded, as everyone else who were in the stone comprehended what Peter meant. "Who's prison?" Tony asked. "Gamora's. In the stone, we were all on her home planet, all in the city where Thanos took her when her people were slaughtered."

They were on Zen-Whoberi, the real planet not the one on inside the stone. They were on Gamora's home planet, in the city where she was taken away from her family and as he surveys the destruction, Peter had to agree with Gamora.

The Soul Stone really did project a prison for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is done! FIN, THE END, OVER!
> 
> The end of this fic is finally over. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I'm so glad people loved every part of this story, from beginning to end. Don't worry more stories are yet to come ;)

Thor and Nebula still cradled the stones in their hand. As if dropping the half of the stone in each of their hand, would mean killing their siblings. Valkyrie filled in what happened to Bruce after he turned back from the Hulk. He stayed quiet, giving sympathetic looks towards Thor, who just looked broken. Even Rocket and Groot tried cheering up the god but nothing seemed to break Thor's sadness. Kraglin was overjoyed with seeing the other Guardians especially Peter but when he noticed who wasn't there, he hung his head.

Nebula shut herself away in her sister's old room. Kraglin talked to her a couple of time but all she said was, "We need to go see them."

"Go where, _exactly_?" Quill asked. Kraglin shrugged helplessly after reporting what she said. Nebula only repeated the phrase in a mantra. None of them knew where she wanted to go.

Everyone was hugging their loved ones but grief still hung in the air. There was shock on them returning and the loss of Gamora and Loki, who were now stuck once more in the Soul Stone. It felt like a dream as if in any moment everyone that came back would immediately turn to ashes. But it wasn't a dream, not to any of them. There was a small talk on where to go, Valkyrie argued that they should head back to old Asgard for Thor and Nebula's sake. "They should see their siblings one last time. They deserve it, especially after what we all went through what they went through." Finally, they decided to head back to old Asgard. Rocket filled in the rest of his teammates on why they had to go, "Gamora's body is there, along with Thor's younger brother."

It took two hours to make to jump to Asgard. It was quiet on the ship, mostly the footsteps of Peter, who was running his mouth talking nervously with Captain Marvel, who was more than happy to answer any of the teen's question.

The Quadrant landed on Asgard or _'old Asgard_ ' as Valkyrie dubbed it. There they walked into the palace and were greeted by Thor's two goats, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr. Thor smiled at the goats, who bleated happily that their master's return.

Up where the throne of Odin once stood, now stood Loki and Gamora, wrapped in shrouds. It was quiet as Thor and Nebula with the Guardians in tow walked up, there Nebula and Thor stood at where their siblings' heads were and looked at everyone. Thor held the stone softly as if he blamed it and Nebula gripped the stone like she wanted to strangle it. Nebula looked at the Guardians, it crushed her that Gamora couldn't be here-she should be here. Both of them should be here, celebrating the victory of Thanos defeat. They should be here, Loki getting crushed into a hug by Thor and Valkyrie. Gamora should be here, getting to kiss Quill, pulled into a group hug by Drax, Mantis, Groot, Kraglin, and Rocket, she should be here by Nebula's side wrapping an arm around her as they burn Thanos body into ashes seeing that he would not harm anyone else again.

But they are not here, a bitterness that Thor and Nebula felt.

They placed the stones on their respective sibling. It was silent throughout Asgard, no sound was made as the Guardians, Nebula and Thor said their goodbyes to Gamora and Loki.

* * *

"I hope they find peace. I hope your brother finds it as well." Gamora told Loki. She had a sad smile on her face as Loki wrapped in a hug. She let herself be pulled in, hugging the man as well. "I know he will. They both will."

They saw the portal where all the other Avengers disappeared into, maybe the Soul Stone wanted them to move on. They could go in peace, leading them somewhere.

Maybe even home.

* * *

 All of a sudden, the Soul Stone started to glow, light blinding the occupants of the room. The stone in question started to emit dust and for a moment everyone thought that they were going to be sucked right back into the Stone. Instead, it was shimmered and was forming into two figures. The figures landed in front of them, the bodies disappeared leaving only a white sheet. Everyone gasped as they saw Loki and Gamora breathing, alive once again.

Peter shouted, "Gamora!" But it seemed the girl-now a grown adult couldn't hear him. He tried waving is arms but Gamora just looked around and called out Loki's name. He was right in front of her kneeling to see if she was alright. He held out his hand which she took, pulling her up as they surveyed the area. They noticed that both Loki and Gamora couldn't hear any of them and that their skin was translucent, shimmering. But here they were, living and breathing.

The mood shifted slightly, an ominous glow started to appear coming from Loki and Gamora. Her eyes widened slightly as Loki just stood paralyzed. They didn't know what was going on but the glow was soft, almost as if it was soothing them. Nothing like their deaths, it did not feel like Thanos crushing his neck or throwing her off a cliff. Instead it felt... peaceful as if they were going home.

"Loki!"

"Gamora!"

As the light finally settled, everyone could see Gamora and Loki in the exact spot except their skin wasn't shimmering. They were here. Thor ran towards his little brother crushing into a bear hug. "Put me down, you oaf!" But Thor wouldn't. His brother was back, he was here with him.

The guardians rushed over to Gamora pulling her into a group hug, one that she would gladly take. She kissed Peter, murmuring "I'm here. I'm here." over and over for him to hear. Nebula cried silently when she finally saw her, Gamora pulled her into a hug. Nebula hugged back tightly.

Gamora, after hugging and crying noticed Bucky and Parker. She rushed over to them. Peter was the first one to hug her, she could feel tears standing her shoulder but she didn't care.

"You came back." Gamora nodded because if she spoke, she would probably cry again. Peter babbled on about showing her his home and trying some food called a Shwarma whatever that was. Her eyes drifted over to Bucky and a young woman next to him. They stood close to one another reminding her of those quiet moments on the Milano with Peter. This must be Princess Shuri, she thought. Gamora grinned, remembering how Bucky talked about the genius who practically saved his life. Bucky turned his eyes away from Shuri and onto her. She walked over almost shyly as if she was converted back to that eight-year-old little girl who had to sit on his shoulder with a knife in her hand.

Bucky pulled her into a hug and she squeezed back. "Assassins got to stick together, right?" She said. He blinked before giving her a wide smile. "I told you, we would get ya back home." Gamora laughed remembering how Bucky was certain that they would all make it back. They did make it. He introduced her to Shuri, who smiled and Gamora had to grin. "Shuri, this is my friend Gamora." He looked at Shuri. "Gamora, this is Princess Shuri." Gamora was right about one thing, as Bucky's voice went soft, she could tell that these two loved one another deeply.

As everyone gathered together, Gamora caught Loki's eye. They held mischief and joy. She raised her eyebrow at him. He mouthed five words that made Gamora smile. _"They went for his head."_ She felt like they were vindicated for what Thanos did, it was what he deserved.

Even as they walked to the Quadrant, back home Gamora couldn't help but feel as if the universe was back to balance, an irony that she saw but it was true for the rest.

That the universe, no matter how hard Thanos wanted to change it, was under its natural state of balance.

* * *

 Earth changed for Carol Danvers the last time she stepped on her homeworld. It was modern with more technology on the horizon-something that would always fascinate Carol since she was a kid. A new age was on the rise, one that even Carol herself could see was going to be bigger than what anybody could have imagined. "Welcome home, _Carol Danvers_ ," Nick told her, a rare smile gracing his lips.

_Welcome home, indeed old friend._

The Avengers, after discussing where to leave the stones and making sure the Soul Stone was back on Vormir, after saying goodbye to the Guardians, had told her that they needed new members. She hadn't been on a team before but she fought side by side with them and she knew that their paths would cross again. "Think about it." Steve had told her. "We could use another Captain." He joked.

She looked across her old stomping ground, the Air Force Academy in Denver. She was high up in the mountains where no one could see here, away from the eyes of the cadets. It was different than the last time she saw it, more modern and sleek but still an academy just like when she was a cadet about to fly one of those jets up to the sky. Her mom once joked that her head would be stuck in the sky once she got inside the jet and now here she was, a hero able to fly without a jet. Her mom was right, her head would always be stuck in the clouds high up where nobody could reach her.

But now the earth needed her and along with the skies, they would need Carol. She dialed the number Tony gave to her before she left, just in case she changed her mind. She pushed the button and the phone rang.

"Tony?" She spoke. "It's me, Danvers. I was wondering if that job offering is still available."

It was time for Captain Marvel to rise once again.


End file.
